Russet
by Corii.Kiba
Summary: Myth Uley has just lost her husband, who was a Werewolf, to a vengeful Vampire. Turned into the creature she fears most, Myth has turned cold, trying to cope. She has vowed to wipe all Vampire's off the face of the earth. But when she finally finds


I had always wanted to be a vampire and now I had my wish

Russet.

Song: It's the Fear – Within Temptation.

Prologue.

I was now, officially alone. _He _was gone. My only reason for existence. And now I was what had killed _him_. The most loathsome creature to ever walk the universe. And I was the whole entire reason for _his_ death. My husband, my past, and what should have been my future. The only being I remember. All but one. Bella. I can't even figure out how I could remember her. I had left when she was only not even a year old. I was only two. But _he, _Cameron Uley, had imprinted on me. When I was two. Being an Uley, he was the automatic leader of the pack, and when they discovered a vampire on their territory, they had tracked it down and killed it. It turned out to have a mate. And vampires get pretty pissed off when you kill their mates. When it learned of Cameron's imprinting on me, it decided to get revenge and kill me. The easier, tastier target. But that turned out to be a bit more of a hassle than it had planned. The pack covered for us as Cameron escaped with me. Every one believed that I had gotten lost in the forest and had been eaten by some wild animal. We lived together in total isolation, and he raised me. When I turned eighteen a year ago, exactly, we got married. We went to the nearest church, which was at least 100 miles away, and got married. The priest was the first human being I had seen for over sixteen years. Nobody was at our wedding because we didn't invite anyone. It was defiantly private. He had even gotten rings, giving me the catalogue to decide and then running to town to go and get them. I was never aloud near civilization, in fear that the vampire might find me. I was never really a social person anyway. I was much more content with staying in my room or the living room, or wherever and reading my book. I loved the out doors. I used to always make Cameron take me for a run on his back in his wolf form. He was the most beautiful thing you could ever imagine when he phased into his wolf form. His fur was the most stunning snow white, and it almost seemed to sparkle in the sunlight, like there were millions of diamonds embedded into his fur. His eyes were the emerald green, and sparkled with laughter every time I asked for I ride. Of course he always obliged. There was nothing else to do. In the winter, we would cuddle beside the fire in our home and just be together. With him, the silence never seemed to need to be filled. But now he was gone. And I was the same species as the monster that destroyed him. I returned to his grave only once before I left. I had whispered to him, begged him to come back, begged him to forgive me that I was his doom, and pledged that I would eliminate every single monster on the face of the earth. Everything that I had become. My name is Myth Uley and I am a vampire.

Chapter One

Song: Heavens' Not Enough – Steve Conte

I wiped my lips free of blood. And looked down at the poor bear that had become my prey. "I am truly sorry, friend, for the monster I have become." I whispered before I quickly buried the bear and headed, soundlessly, on my way, leaving no trace of evidence. I was going to wander the world aimlessly until I encountered one of two things, Bella or a vampire, which ever came first, and I would continue this until I had wiped out every vampire on earth. I had a feeling that I would encounter the latter fist. I was nearing the town of Forks. I had found the disposed body of a mountain lion nearly a mile back, in perfect condition, unnaturally, with all it's blood drained from it. The stench of vampire was strong. Meaning I had just missed him. I knew it was a male because of his scent. His was slightly muskier than a female's. I looked dangerous. And that was good, because it stopped any human from getting anywhere near me. I was careful to stay in the shadowy forest that surrounded the town. It seemed familiar. As I neared the ocean, there was a deep growl from behind me, and I turned, springing lightly into a tree at the same time. Below me, snapping at my ankles was a wolf. It was pure black, but I knew those eyes anywhere, they were exactly like _his_.

"Sam?" I asked, and he stopped, eyes widening.

He growled.

"Sam Uley? It's me, Myth. Myth Uley. I was married to your brother, Cameron." His eye widened more and he backed away from the tree. I jumped down and I shut my eyes, "Change, please, I would like to talk."

I heard I slight grunt, and an out take of breath and then the rustle of clothing as he put on a pair of pants. I knew he was done when the rustling stopped and I could feel his eyes burning into the back of my neck.

"Where is my brother? Why are you a vampire? What happened? You said you 'were' married, why?" he demanded, taking a step closer to me.

"Cameron is… Cameron's dead Sam! He's dead! It killed him!" tears leaked down my face. As far as I knew, I was the only vampire that could cry. I believed it was because I held on to my human emotions and still felt human in my heart, which still, unbelievably, beat.

"It caught up to you guys? How?" he exclaimed, reaching to comfort me but then thinking better of the action.

"He went to go get me a present for our one-year anniversary and it picked up his scent. It followed him home." The tears were dripping down my cheeks and on to the ground. They were salt-less.

"Did it turn you then?" Sam demanded, but was cut off by a low growl from the bushes. I returned to the safe branches of the willow tree within half a second. A large sand colored mountain of wolf landed where I had just been standing. I hissed. It looked up, brown eyes narrowing. He growled in return. Suddenly six other wolves appeared out of the underbrush. I had heard them coming, but I didn't think that they would attack me. Sam was their Alpha.

"I didn't think that there could be _females."_ I said, noticing the scrawny gray ones scent was barely different, but still recognizably so. "I-" I began but stopped when I caught a smell in the wind. It made my spine tingle and my muscles bunch up in anticipation. It was the reeking stench of vampire.

Chapter 2

Song: See Who I Am – Within Temptation or Face On – Yoko Kanno

It was not the same scent I had smelt before. But it was still the nauseating sticky sweet smell of a vampire. As a flash of white notified the wolves and I of the vampire's appearance, I neatly jumped down beside Sam. The brown wolf took a snap at me, so I jumped on the other side of Sam and prepared my self for battle. The wolves looked at me in disbelief. I smiled warily back. Suddenly it appeared, a male. It looked at me in true disbelief and then took towards the cliffs. I followed, my reflexes quicker than the wolves' because I had been ready to pounce. I followed for more than a mile before we reached the cliff. It flashed one evil, toothy grin at me before it jumped off in to the water. I could not swim.

"Come back here you filthy bloodsucker!" I cried at the retreating white spot in the dark ocean water. My anger faded quickly and was filled with shame. I had failed _him. _I had failed Cameron. I had promised to kill them, and I had failed. I sat down on the edge of the cliff and put my head into my hands.

I sensed some one behind me and still jumpy from the chase, spun around, in my defensive posture, hissing.

I saw Sam jump and lower his head in low growl as well.

"Oh, sorry Sam." I said, sitting back down.

"Bloodsucker? That a… strange choice of words." Sam said, hesitantly sitting beside me.

"I hate them as much as you do, remember." I said, sighing as a tear ran down my face.

"Where is the rest of the pack?" I asked, trying to distract the attention away from me.

"They're… comforting Jacob." Sam replied, leaving something out.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked, truly concerned. I grew up think of them as family, even though I never met them.

"Er… it's a bit private." He replied, looking down.

"Oh, okay."

"You know you never answered my question."

"What was that?" I asked, snapping out of my thoughts.

"My question, how could it have possibly gotten to you through- Cameron." His voice caught at his brother's name.

"It caught me when he was away, and bit me. He came back and fought it. He lost." It was hard for me to talk about.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Do you think I could, well meet the pack? I mean, I've grown up thinking of them as family. I'd like to finally meet them."

"Um, maybe later." Sam replied, looking up at the sky.

"Oh, okay."

We sat like that, staring up at the moon, thinking of Cameron, but there was still the light thrumming of tension, between wolf and vampire.

"Have you imprinted yet?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Oh, that's awesome, to who?" I said before he could answer. I had the uncanny ability to know what people were thinking. Not like a mind reader, but more like, I could look at someone and a random thought would pop into my head, that was obviously not mine.

"Emily. Emily Young." He said, and smiled, drifting off into a memory.

"That great, she's so pretty." I said, smiling. I knew what almost every one in the pack looked like. Cameron had been an amazing artist. He could sketch an exact replica of the person, animal, plant, or object he had seen. I had been his favorite subject. His artwork looked like photographs. He could see the pack through their eyes, and he would draw each and every one of them so I could see them too.

"Yeah." Sam sighed, and then went to say something, but thought better of it.

"It's okay, I'll find some where to stay, don't worry about me." I smiled and jumped up, starting to walk away.

"Myth, wait." Sam said, jumping up.

"Hm?"

"Well, its just that, well, you can't, we have this treaty with a bunch of blo- vampires that live around here and, well, please don't bite any humans, I really don't want to have to kill you." He said, his word falling out in a jumbled bunch of syllables.

"Don't worry, I have never once tasted human blood." I replied, proud.

"Oh, okay." He replied, looking relived.

"But Sam,"

"Hm?"

"Do you think you could tell me around which area these le-vampires live?" I asked, excited.

"Sure, just up north, why?" He asked, looking surprised by my question.

"Because I'm going hunting."

"Hunting?"

"Night Sam." I smiled and left, all but a ghost in the darkness.

Chapter 3

Song:

It was near the afternoon before I caught a fresh trail. It was the same one I had smelt on the lion. I smiled, my muscles flexing in anticipation. I would not let _him_ down today. The trail led me to an old, red, 1980 pick-up. It smelt of vampire and human. So it had a victim then? All the better. I followed the scent around five miles past the truck into the thick forest that was located on the edge of town. It lead me to the most stunning clearing I had ever seen. But I couldn't even think of that. It was _there._ Right in front of me. It was a male with tousled reddish-brown hair and was blocking my view of the human. A girl, younger than me, but I couldn't see her face. I was down wind from them. Then it moved, and she saw me the same time I saw her. Bella.

Chapter 4

She took an intake of breath and the vampire whipped around, noticing me as I stepped into the clearing. He looked surprised and angry that he had not noticed me. I took seven more long strides until I was one step away from the vampire and Bella. It hissed and crouched in a defensive position. I hissed back, hunching my shoulders. "Move leech." I spat, causing it to hesitate in surprise. That was all I needed. I was past it before it could realize I was gone. Then I hugged her. I was ecstatic. I had found her. I had found my sister.

Chapter 5

But I couldn't cherish the moment for long. The vampire lunged at me, still under the impression that I was going to harm Bella. As if. I neatly ducked, and moved Bella just in time, for it's fist smashed into the air that Bella had been occupying moments before.

"Look, leech, I'm not going to hurt Bella." I said, causing it to pause again.

"Why should I believe you, newborn?" It hissed back, lightly startling me.

"Shouldn't you know? I thought you had '_magical powers'._" I spat the last two words as though they were a vial cuss.

It didn't seem to know how to answer that. It looked as if it was concentrating on something.

"No luck, huh?" I smirked, and then turned to Bella.

"Bella, you have no idea how happy I am to finally find you."

She just stared at me with wide eyes.

"What, aren't you happy to see your long, lost sister?" I asked, watching her reaction. Obviously Charlie hadn't told her. Figures.

She was finally bestowed the gift of speech.

"S-s-sisters?" She murmured in disbelief, her voice barely audible. To a human.

"Yes, sisters. Why else couldn't your blood-sucker friend over their read my mind? I'm guessing he can't read yours."

She was about to respond when the vampire stepped in front of her.

"Prove it. Prove you're her sister." It growled, pulling its upper lip back threateningly.

"Fine, You want to hear my story, Edward?" I hissed, enjoying the look on his face. His face was contorted in first surprise, then anger, then surprise again, and then disbelief all in a few seconds. That was another one of my 'gifts', when I looked at someone; their name would just pop into my head, as if they had already told me.

"Well, when I was two, Cameron Uley imprinted on me. A couple months later, his pack found a leech on their land, and killed it. It had a mate. The mate learned of the imprinting through one of the pack members. Yes, Edward, you're not the only long distance reader. It decided to kill me to avenge its mate. Cameron took me into hiding and everyone believed I had gotten lost in the woods. We lived in hiding for nineteen years. When I turned eighteen, we got married." –I held up my left hand, showing off the ring- "Exactly one year later, on our anniversary, he went to the town, to buy me a gift. The blood-sucking monster just happened to be searching that same town, and caught his scent. It followed him to our home, then waited for him to leave, and stole me. It turned me that same night."-Tears started to leak down my face, much to Edward's and Bella's surprise – "When he got home, he found me, almost a full monster. He fought it. He lost." I couldn't continue for a moment, trying to get my emotions in check. "I killed it myself. Then vowed to eliminate every monster from the face of the earth." I said, looking up at the leech with cold eyes.

"You killed it? Only a day old? How?" The bloodsucker asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"I do not know."

"What is your name?" Bella asked, her voice small and timid.

"Myth. Myth Uley."

"Myth? How appropriate." Edward sneered, not quite believing me.

I just glared at him.

Fdasdcefrdsasdfewesassddasdedgrhycdfads

C  
hapter 6

Sam finally aloud me to meet the pack. There were seven of them in total. Sam, Quil, Embery, Paul, Jared, Jacob, Seth, and Leah, the only female in history. They were all wary of me, and kept a small distance, though I was neither offend or embarressed. I understood their fear accutly. I had once been like them. Happy. Human. _Alive._

Name

AppearanceMyth

**Eyes and Hair**

**Outfit**

Red eyes, Brown Hair. Used to have Brown Eyes.

Black tattered undershirt, with red corset overtop with a red skirt, high black boots. Had red ribbon used as headband in hair. Carries black 4 ft long stake used to kill Vampires.

Species

Vampire

Name

Wolf Form

Human Form

Cameron Uley

**Fur color + markings**

**Eye color + extras**

Outfit

**Eye + Hair Color**

White

Green

Unknown

Browny-Black Eyes, Black Hair

Species

Werewolf

Name

Wolf Form

Human Form

Sam Uley

**Fur color + markings**

**Eye color + extras**

Outfit

**Eye + Hair Color**

Black

Yellow

Normally only pants.

Browny-Black Eyes, Black Hair

Species

Werewolf

Name

AppearancePeter

**Eyes and Hair**

**Outfit**

Red eyes. Hair Unknown.

Unknown, Probably hiker's outfit.

Species

Vampire

Name

AppearanceBella Swan

**Eyes and Hair**

**Outfit**

Brown Eyes, Brown Hair

Depends on the day.

Species

Human

Name

AppearanceEdward Cullen

**Eyes and Hair**

**Outfit**

Gold Eyes, Become Black When Hungry, Reddish – Copper Hair.

Depends on the day.

Species

Vampire


End file.
